A differential assembly includes a differential gear set mounted within a differential case comprised of a flange case half and a plain case half. The differential assembly is positioned within a carrier bowl portion of an axle housing and is supported on a pair of differential bearings for rotation within the axle housing. The bowl portion includes bearing mount structures with differential leg caps that mount the bearings. One differential bearing is mounted between the flange case half and one bearing mount structure and the other differential bearing is mounted between the plain case half and another bearing mount structure.
Adjusting rings are attached to the bearing mount structures. The adjusting rings include a threaded portion on one side that is threaded into engagement with the bearing mount structure and a plurality of teeth are formed on an opposite side that are separated from each other by grooves. The teeth are formed on an inner peripheral surface of the ring and extend radially inward toward a center of the adjusting ring. Inboard end faces of the adjusting rings abut against the differential bearings such that rotation of the adjusting rings sets a desired bearing preload. Once the desired bearing preload is set, a lock tab is installed to lock the adjusting ring in place, i.e. the lock tab prevents any further rotation of the adjusting ring.
A traditional lock tab assembly includes a plate that is attached to the bearing mount structure with a pair of fasteners. The plate includes a curved lock finger that extends radially inward toward the center of the adjusting ring. A distal end of the curved lock finger is received within one of the grooves. Once the lock finger is positioned within a groove, the adjusting ring is no longer able to rotate.
For larger sized carriers, the flange side differential bearing and adjusting ring have increased outer diameters in order to provide a desired load carrying capacity and life requirement. These larger diameters have resulted in the lock tab being offset from a center of the differential to a point where the plate and fasteners protrude beyond a wall of the housing bowl portion, i.e. there is no longer sufficient clearance between the lock tab assembly and the housing bowl portion.